


Willow, Weep For Me

by middlemarch



Category: Foyle's War
Genre: Family, Gen, Nature, Painting, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: It was their preferred Sunday outing if the weather held.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kivrin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivrin/gifts).



“Mummy, what’re you painting? Why’re you painting that tree? Why aren’t you painting me—I can stand most awf’lly still, even stiller than that silly willow,” Andrew declared. Christopher knew it meant any chance of a doze after the picnic lunch was scotched; Andrew would pester his mother with questions and interruptions until he’d gotten her full attention and her watercolor of the river-bank, the water a curious gold as it lapped mossy edge, the stand of willows swaying as Andrew insisted he would not, would be set aside, unfinished. She would not be able to find the same light again and he would miss the reflected light in her eyes.

“Andrew, come along now and let’s see if there are any minnows. Mind you bring along your net,” he said, a little stern to get his son’s attention, to draw his wife’s grateful smile. At home, she would have reached out a hand to hold his a minute as he walked by, but now she only made a soft humming sound he knew meant “thank you, darling” and kept her gaze trained on the scene she’d chosen, her hand with the brush poised to translate this leaf, that ripple from one reality to another. The hand that held his was Andrew’s, warm and grimy from his post-prandial explorations, his palm square like his mother’s.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift/reward for Kivrin for her donation to the Sierra Club fundraiser I posted on Tumblr. You can find me there as jomiddlemarch. The title is from a song of the same title from 1932.


End file.
